Zügellos
Zügellos ist die vierte Geschichte der Freundschaft ist Magie Comicreihe von IDW Publishing, in Deutschland erschienen bei Panini Comics. Freundschaft ist Magie Comicband 3. Inhalt Teil 1 Prinzessin Cadance und Shining Armor sind zu Besuch und haben die Mane 6 in Tealoves Teestube in Canterlot eingeladen. Als das Gespräch auf den bevorstehenden Hochzeitstag der Beiden kommt, stellt Fluttershy die Frage, wie sie sich denn kennen gelernt haben. Shining beginnt von ihrer Zeit auf der Canterlot- Akademie zu erzählen. In einem Akademieflur stellt Polo-Team-Kapitän Buck Withers, Shining Armor und seinen Freunden Gaffer, Poindexter und 8-Bit ein Bein über das die ganze Clique stolpert. Cadance hilft Shining auf. Er ist dabei so von ihr verzaubert, dass er kein verständliches Wort heraus bekommt. Am Abend spielen die vier Hengste eine Runde „Kerker & Kelpie“, doch Shining Armors Gedanken kreisen zu sehr um Cadance, als dass er sich konzentrieren könnte. Er beschließt, sie zu seiner Herzenstute zu machen und sie zu fragen, ob sie mit ihm auf den Herbstball geht. Seine Freunde hegen zwar Zweifel, aber angesichts Shinings Entschlossenheit helfen sie ihm. Gaffer entwirft einen Plan bestehend aus drei Teilen. Erstens: mit Cadance sprechen. Zweitens: Eindruck schinden. Drittens: Ballkönig werden, mit Cadance tanzen und ihr die Frage stellen. Es kommt sehr gelegen, das Cadance Fohlensittet. Als sie kommt, um auf Twilight aufzupassen - Shining Armor hat eine Flügelhorn Aufführung - geht es ihm aber nicht besser als beim ersten mal und er kriegt nur quietschendes „Hallo“ hin. Die Umsetzung des zweiten Teils gestaltet sich so: Shining Armor soll auf einer Parade ins Rampenlicht gestellt werden. Kurz vor dem Auftritt kommt beim ihm etwas Nervosität auf, doch als er Cadance und Buck zusammen in der Mengen sieht, ist das wie weggeblasen. Vor der ganzen Akademie ziehen die vier Freunde eine riesige Musiknummer durch. Cadence ist gerührt und beginnt zu klatschen. Was Buck nicht auf sich sitzen lässt und mit einem Zwischenruf alle dazu anstiftet, Shining Armor und seine Freunde auszulachen. Angesichts dieser Entwicklung ändern sie ihre Pläne und versuchen, Buck bei der Polo-Meisterschaft schlecht dastehen zu lassen. Doch was sie auch tun, ihre Aktionen bewirken das Gegenteil. Zu allem Überfluss muss Shining Armor miterleben, wie Buck Cadance fragt, ob sie mit ihm auf den Ball geht und sie zustimmt. Ihm bricht das Herz. Pinkie kann gar nicht fassen, das die Geschichte so enden soll. Cadance beruhigt sie damit, dass das erst der Anfang war. Nebenbei erinnert sie sich, das die Geschichte sich in Wahrheit etwas anders zugetragen, hat als in Shining Armors Erzählung. Er gibt zu, hier und da etwas ausgeschmückt zu haben. Twilight und ihre Freunde (außer Rainbow Dash) wollen wissen, wie es weiter geht. Teil 2 Das Geheimnis des wilden Mustangs. Cadance übernimmt und erzählt ihre Sicht auf die Dinge. Sie beginnt an dem Abend, an dem sie Twilight gesittet hat. Shining Armor hat sein "Hallo" von sich gegeben und ist mit den Eltern zu seiner Flügelhorn Aufführung aufgebrochen. Kaum sind sie unter sich, versucht Cadance Twilight über Shining auszufragen. Twilight versteht schnell, dass sie ihn genauso mag wie er sie. Zusammen führen sie eine ausführliche Analyse durch, deren Ergebnisse äußerst positiv ausfallen. Cadance bittet Twilight, das für sich zu behalten. Sie legt den Fohlen-Spielplatz-Eid ab. In der Gegenwart ist Shining Armor schockiert, das sie das getan hat. Twilight erklärt sich damit, das der Eid bindend ist, was Pinkie bestätigt. Cadance erzählt weiter. Bei der Parade war sie hin und weg von Shinings Auftritt, doch wegen eines Missverständnisses denkt sie, er hat schon eine anderen und nimmt Bucks Einladung ungern an. In den Stunden vor dem Ball vertraut Cadance ihren Freundinnen, Lemony Gems und Diamond Rose, an, dass sie gar nicht mit Buck gehen will, sondern lieber mit Shining Armor. Die zwei können nicht verstehen, was Cadance, eine Prinzessin, an ihm findet, kapieren aber schnell, dass so Buck wieder zu haben ist. Zeitgleich ersinnen die Cliquen von Cadance und Shining je einen eigenen Plan, sie beide zusammen zu bringen. Cadanc will Buck einfach fallen lassen und Shining zum Tanz auffordern. Shining will Buck als den bloßstellen, der er ist, was Cadance veranlassen würde, ihn fallen zulassen. Dann könnte er sie zum Tanz auffordern. Als Buck Cadance zum Ball abholt, hinterlässt er einen bleibenden Eindruck bei Prinzessin Celestia. Diese rät Cadance, ihm bei erster Gelegenheit den Laufpass zu geben. Auf dem Herbstball ziehen Shining Armor und sein Date, Poindexter in einem Kleid, alle Blicke auf sich. Aber Cadance durchschaut den Trick sofort und macht mit Buck Schluss. Kaum ist sie auf dem Weg zu Shining, schmeißen sich Lemony und Diamond an Buck ran, um ihn zu trösten. Doch Buck geht ein Licht auf was hier gespielt wird. Er will mit Cadance reden. Jetzt wird Shings Plan umgesetzt. 8-Bit stupst Buck mit einem Stock und Gaffer streut Juckpulver auf ihn. Die beiden benutzen dabei ein Seilgeschirr, das sie blitzschnell unter die Decke zieht, so das Buck sie nicht sieht. Als er Cadance und Shining erreicht, wird die Ballkönigin bekannt gegeben: Cadance. In dem Moment, wo Buck Shining zeigen will, was er von ihm hält, wird Buck zum Ballkönig gekürt. Bevor Buck auf die Bühne geht, macht er sich noch vor allen Augen über Shining Armor lustig. Aber kaum, dass er gekrönt ist, machen die anderen Ponys ihrem Unmut über ihn Luft. Cadance nimmt ihm die Krone ab und setzt sie Shining Armor auf. Buck versucht verzweifelt, Cadance wieder auf seine Seite zu ziehen. Shining Armor legt dem Fiesling 8-Bits's Seilgeschirr an, das ihn sofort zur Discokugel hochzieht. Und während sie tanzen, geben sich Cadance und Shining Armor ihren erste Kuss. Womit der Rückblick endet. Fluttershy fragt, was aus Buck wurde. Shining Armor erzählt, dass er sich mit den Jahren gebessert habe. In diesem Moment kommen der geläuterte Buck mit Lemony Gems herein. Die beiden Hengste tauschen ein Zwinkern aus, was zeigt, dass sie sich jetzt viel besser verstehen. Twilight kann es nicht glauben. ---- PTV - Ein Bonus-Zweiseiter. Galoppia Hirsch präsentiert die Top Ten Hitparade. Die Plätze 10 – 6 werden einfach nur genannt. Da sind: „Huf an Huf“, „Reit mal, Amadeus“, „Bronco No.5“, „Huflos“, „Nur Geschäumt“ Die Plätz 5 – 1 sind mit eigenen Panels präsentiert. Da laufen „Auf zur Physio“ von Oliver Newton Jump. Gespielt von Lyra Heartstrings. „Kraut“ von Derby. Gespielt von Derpy, DJ Pon-3, Prinzessin Luna und einem Unbekannten. „Dreck an mir“ von A-Halfter. Gespielt von Cadance und Shining Armor. „Wenn Tauben Schrei' n“ von Prinzenwolle. „Nie leg ich dir die Trense an“ von Ritt Astloch. Gespielt von Bulk Biceps. ---- Kerker und Kelpies - Ein Bonus-Zweiseiter mit drei Panels. Shining Armor, Gaffer, Poindexter und 8-Bit beginnen eine Partie Kerker und Kelpies. Anspielungen Anmerkung: alle Seitenangaben beziehen sich auf die erste Seite der Geschichte. * Seite 3 Panel 2: Ein Schönheitsfleck ist das Logo vom DC- Comichelden The Flash * Seite 3 Panel 4: Der Schönheitsfleck von 8-Bit ist ein Alien aus dem Videospiel Klassiker Space Invaders. * Auf einem Banner steht. Los Dragons! Nieder mit Rydell. Ist eine Anspielung auf den Film Grease. * Seite 4 Panel 4: Die Sprechblase von Lemony Gems verdeckt auf einem Poster zur helfte den Schriftzug M*A*S*H. Der Name einer TV- Serie. * Seite 6 Panel 1: Auf drei Postern stehen. Star Trab II, Heulander und Ballenrunner. Anspielungen auf die Filme Star Trek II, Higelander, und Blade Runner. * Seite 7 Panle 2: Gaffer erwähnt „Kerker und Kelpies“. Eine Anspielung auf das Rollenbrettspiel Dungeons and Dragons. * Seite 10 Panel 4: Auf dem Schwan Paradewagen steht: Gesponsert von „Leeman Furniture“ ein Verweis auf den Film Gnadenlos Schön. * Seite 11 Panel 3: Die Parade findet im Zacherl Stadion statt. Benannt nach Bonnie Zacherl. Die Erfinderin des original My Little Pony. * Seiten 12 & 13: Shining Armor ist angezogen wie Adam Ant. 8-Bit trägt einen Energie Dome Hut von Devo. Poindexter ist angezogen wie Boy George. Auf einem seiner Buttons steht: Rettet Ferris. Eine Anspielung auf Film Ferris macht Blau. Neben dem Synthesizer spielt er auch eine Kuhglocke, eine Anspilung auf den Saterday Night Live Skatch More Cowbelle. Auf dem Synthesizer steht: Die Mystic Knights aus dem Elektrostall. Eine Abwandlung des Bandnamens The Mystic Knights of Oingo Boingo. Auch auf dem Synthesizer ist ein Aufkleber mit der Beschriftung: Mir Egal was Frankie Sagt. Eine Anspilung auf den T- Shirt Slogan: „Frankie say Relax don’t do it“ von der Band Frankie Goes to Hollywood. Ein Pony in der Menge ähnelt einem Beobachter aus der TV-Serie „Fringe“. * Seite 17 Panel 1: Auf einem Poster steht: M*A*S*H die Manticores. Eine Anspielung auf die TV- Serie M*A*S*H. * Seite 17 Panel 5. Seite 18 Panel 4 und Seite 19 Panel 2: An all diesen Stellen taucht das ACME Logo aus den Looney Toons Cartoons auf. * Seite 25 Panel 1: Der Untertitel: Präsentabel in Peridotgrün ist eine Anspielung auf den Film Pretty in Pink. * Seite 28 Panel 1: Auf einem Poster steht: My Tiny Gecko eine Anspielung auf die Spielzeugmarke „My Little Pony“ von Hasbro. * Seite 32 Panel 4: Auf einem Cover steht Boss Horse. Eine Abwandlung des Bandnamens The BossHoss. * Seite 32 Panel 6: Auf einem Cover steht: Magenta- Renn, Prinzenwolle & die Reitdirektion. Eine Anspielung auf Purpel Rain von Prince and The Revolution. * Seite 33 Panel 2: Auf einem Cover steht: Bruce Springpferd. Eine Anspielung auf den Musiker Bruce Springsteen. * Seite 34 Panel 1: Auf einem Comic steht: IDW. Der Publisher der den Comic produziert. Auf einem Regal stehen: Eine Action Figur die dem DC- Helden Batman ähnelt. Ein Modell des Raumschiffs U.S.S. Enterprise wie es in den Star Trek Kinofilmen aussieht. Ein Elchgeweihhut mit der Aufschrift Bullwinkle, eine Anspielung auf die TV- Serie The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show. Auf einem Poster steht: Wyld Stallyns eine Anspielung auf die Wylld Stallyns eine Rockband aus den Bill und Ted Filmen. * Auf einem Poster steht: The new Pony Titans. Eine Anspielung auf das Superheldenteam Teen Titans von DC. * Seite 35 Panel 3: 8-Bit erwähnt. Hokuspokus die Zusammenkunft. Eine Anspielung auf das Sammelkartenspiel Magic the Gathering. * Seite 39 Panel 5: Diamond Rose erwähnt: den „Moonwalk“, einen Move von Michel Jackson und den „Time Warp“ ein Song aus dem Film „Die Rocky Horro Pictur Show“. * Seite 42 Panel 3: Shining Armor erwähnt den Begriff „Bat' Leth“. Da bei handelt es sich um das traditionelle Schwert der Klingonen aus Star Trek. * Seite 42 Panel 5: Gaffer hält 8-Bit davon ab einen Eimer auszuleeren. Das ist eine Anspielung auf die Horror Geschichte „Carrie“ von „Stephen King“. * Seite 45 Panel 3: Ein Hintergrundpony ähnelt einem Beobachter aus der TV- Serie „Fringe“. * Seite 45 Panel 4: Gaffer fragt einen Hengst in Uniform namens Al, der ein seltsames Gerät hat und scheinbar nur von Ihm wahrgenommen wird, warum er noch da ist. Das spiegelt eine Standartszene aus der TV- Serie Zurück in die Vergangenheit. Der Uniformierte ähnelt dem Charakter Al Calavicci. * Seite 48 & 49: Sämtliche Songtitel und Musiker Namen sind Anspielungen. * PTV = MTV der Pay-TV Musiksender. * 10: Huf an Huf. = Song nicht identifiziert * 9: Reit mal, Amadeus. = Rock me Amadeus von Falco * 8: Bronco No.5 = Mambo No. 5 von Lou Bega * 7: Huflos. = Footloose von Kenny Loggins * 6: Nur Geschäumt. = Song nicht identifiziert. * 5: „Auf zur Physio“ von Oliver Newton Jump. = Physical von Olivia Newton-John * 4: „Kraut“ von Derby. = Song nicht identifiziert. * 3:„Dreck an mir“ von A- Halfter = Take on me von A-ha * 2:„Wenn Tauben Schrei' n“ von Prinzenwolle = When Doves Cry von Prince * 1:„Nie leg ich dier die Trense an“ von Ritt Astloch. = Never Gonna Give You Up von Rick Astley * Seite 50 & 51: Auf der „Kerker & Kelpie“ Karte steht: Laputa. Das ist der Name einer im Himmel schwebenden Insel aus der Buchreihe Gullivers Reisen. Sowie einer ebenfalls schwebenden Insel im Film Das Schloss im Himmel. Trivia * Mit dieser Geschichte hat die Comicreihe in den USA die Auflagengrenze von einer Million überschritten. * In der TV- Serie My Little Pony Tales gab es einen Sender namens "PTV". Navboxen en:Neigh Anything Kategorie:Comics